Catch Me If You Can
by znk99fg7
Summary: Zhalia is given a dangerous mission by the Huntik Foundation, but doesn't tell her friends. When they find out, they go to help her, not expecting what awaits them. Z*D, S*L. R&R please.


_This is my first Huntik fanfic so don't be too hard on me please. I'd love some constructive criticism and to know what you think about it._

**Catch Me If You Can**

**Chapter 1**

Zhalia Moon crouched behind a statue on top of Notre Dame Cathedral. It has been almost 3 years since she had last visited this very place with the team. Then she had been with her friends and still working for the Organisation. Now she was alone and a Huntik agent. The day before Lok and Sophie had decided to go away for the weekend and Dante had gotten a mission from Guggenheim to travel to South America and retrieve an ancient artefact which held a powerful titan. So this left Zhalia on her own with nothing to do. Well not for long, within the hour she'd got a call from the Huntik Foundation asking her to travel to Notre Dame and find out what all the commotion was about. She'd accepted and decided against telling the others, after all they had their own lives to be getting on with and she'd be back before they knew she had even left.

Snapping back in reality, Zhalia studied the figures below. There were perhaps half a dozen suits escorting 3 people out of the Cathedral and into waiting black cars. There were more suits surrounding the building. If she didn't act now, she'd loose them. Zhalia dropped down to the ground effortlessly, taking out two suits as she did. The others turned towards her.

"Augerfrost!" Zhalia yelled, managed to hit two birds with one stone.

There were only two suits left now. One ran at her from behind and grabbed her. Zhalia elbowed him in her ribs and kicked him in the crotch and went to deal with the one remaining suit.

"Mindrone!" A titan appeared next to the seeker a moment before Zhalia hit him with Boltflare.

"Gareon!" A small iguana-like titan appeared before it's mistress and shot a bolt at the Mindrone.

It retreated back into it's amulet. Zhalia turned in time to see two of the three people the Organisation seekers had been escorting running at her with their titans. Before Zhalia could react, a hand lunged at her from the darkness and pulled her into an alleyway. Zhalia was about to deck the stranger, her eyes fell on a small girl of about eleven, who held on finger to her lips.

Zhalia pressed herself against the wall, hiding in the shadows until her attackers had disappeared. Then she turned to the girl and raised an eyebrow. The girl was still in her nightdress and was half asleep.

"Who are you?" Zhalia asked, crouching down besides the girl.

"Maria. Maria De Montefort," the girl answered sleepily. "I wanna go home…"

Zhalia straightened up. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. Her suspicious mind told her that Maria – if that was her real name – could be some sort of Organisation trap, but another part of her told her to help the poor kid. Zhalia was no expert with children, even though working with Sophie's tantrums had taught her a thing or two.

Zhalia sighed and held out her hand for the child to take. Maria raised her head and smiled with relief. She hesitated, before placing her small hand into Zhalia's.

"I'm going to get you to safety. Then we can talk," Zhalia explained, before pulling Maria with her into the night.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It took Zhalia less then an hour to reach a Huntik safe house. Maria had been asked a few questions, before being allowed to sleep. Zhalia now stood outside the building on a balcony and turned as someone tapped on the glass. The person beckoned her to come inside and pointed to a screen. Guggenheim was on it. Reluctantly, Zhalia stepped inside and was greeting warmly by him.

"How's the kid?" was the first thing he asked.

"Fine. Any news on what the Organisation wanted with her?" Zhalia replied, sinking into an armchair.

"Yes, in fact. The girl, Maria De Montefort was part of a deal. The Organisation was trading her for some sort of artefact. The girl was on her way to an arranged marriage between her and a Count in Iceland," Guggenheim reported, dark circles under his eyes.

"Rather her then me," Zhalia muttered, shaking her midnight blue coloured hair out of her eyes.

"Funny you should say that…" Guggenheim grinned. Zhalia jerked her head back up and glared at the screen, hoping her boss wasn't about to suggest something observed. "I was rather hoping that you might take her place and…. Liberate this Count of this artefact which may or may not hold a titan."

"You want me to do _what_?!" Zhalia spat the words out, hoping she was hearing things.

"You are an agent of the Huntik Foundation, are you not?" Guggenheim sighed, knowing he couldn't send anyone else at the moment. "Look, I'm afraid the topic isn't up for discussion. I'm sorry."

Zhalia swore loudly as the screen went black. Although she knew she didn't have a say in the matter, it still pissed her off. She contented herself with the thought that within a few hours, she'd be back in Venice… Back with Dante… The though made her smile. She wouldn't worry him with the news that she was going to Iceland. It was like she'd get into any trouble… Or so she thought…


End file.
